


vibrate

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP involving a vibrating dildo</p>
            </blockquote>





	vibrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the same universe as [Can I Say I Love You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6906835/chapters/15755212) It’s not necessary to read that first, but it wouldn’t hurt :) also, this was written in like 2 hours and is 100% unbeta’d my apologies if it sucks lol.

Jongin shifts his hips, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as Junmyeon circles a lubed finger around his rim. He lets his head fall back onto the plush pillows and lets out a soft sigh and Junmyeon’s lips press against his hip bone.

“You’re so hard already,” Junmyeon muses against the skin of his abdomen, peeking up at him with dark eyes. “I’ve barely even done anything yet.”

A harsh breath is all Jongin can manage as a reply because Junmyeon’s pushing a slick finger inside of him, dropping open-mouthed kisses across his stomach as he eases in to the second knuckle.

“More,” Jongin whines when Junmyeon stops, wiggling his hips and forcing a bit more of Junmyeon’s slender finger inside.

“I plan on taking it nice and slow,” Junmyeon grins up at Jongin before pressing a soft, single kiss to the underside of his cock. Jongin’s hips jerk and he lets out a frustrated whine. “Think of it as payback for the awful drinks you made me drink.”

Jongin manages a small huff of a laugh but then Junmyeon is wiggling his finger, twisting and crooking it as he pumps slowly and Jongin whimpers. His cock is hard, curving up toward his belly and he wants to reach down and close his fist around it, but he knows how much better it will be if he just lets Junmyeon go at his pace. 

Junmyeon works magic with his fingers, pressing them against all the right places inside of him, until Jongin is moaning, fingers fisting in the sheets. 

“Are you ready, Jongin?” Junmyeon asks, and Jongin is pleased to hear a slight tremor in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jongin breathlessly replies, whining when Junmyeon pulls his fingers out, leaving him feeling empty. He props himself up on his elbows, watching with anticipation as Junmyeon pulls a flesh-colored dildo from the briefcase next to the bed and rolls a condom over it. _Safety first_. It’s slightly longer than Junmyeon’s cock, and quite a bit thicker, and heat flares in Jongin’s belly at the thought of it filling him up.

Junmyeon squeezes a generous amount of lube over the head of the silicon dick, spreading it with his hand, and the sight pulls a whimper from Jongin’s throat. Junmyeon twists the base of the dildo and it begins to hum and Jongin bites his lip, anxious to know what it will feel like pressed against his prostate. 

Junmyeon grins at him and presses the tip of the dildo against the base of Jongin’s cock and Jongin shouts, his abs tensing and back lifting off the bed at the sharp jolt of pleasure that runs up his dick. “Shit,” he gasps falling back against the pillows.

“I can’t believe you’ve never played with one of these before,” Junmyeon says, dragging the vibrator up the length of Jongin’s dick and back down. Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, his hands balling up at his sides and he lets out a low, long moan at the sensation. Junmyeon hovers over Jongin, mouthing at his neck and chest as he drags the dildo over Jongin’s dick and Jongin already feels ready to come undone. “Just imagine how good it’ll feel inside you,” Junmyeon whispers into his ear, and then he’s digging his teeth into Jongin’s neck, sliding the dildo between Jongin’s cheeks to press against his rim.

“Fuck,” Jongin breathes, pleasure buzzing through him. Junmyeon switches off the dildo and Jongin pouts at him for a moment, but then Junmyeon is pushing it inside of him and fuck that feels good. 

It takes a few moments to ease all the way in, the size a bit larger than anything Jongin is used to, but once it bottoms out, Jongin can’t help but moan at how full he feels. “Do you like that?” Junmyeon’s breath is hot on his neck and Jongin nods, sighing when Junmyeon’s tongue presses against his pulse. “Tell me when I can move, Jongin.”

Jongin wiggles his hips experimentally and the head of the dildo presses against his prostate. “God,” he gasps, “it’s fucking huge.” 

Junmyeon chuckles against his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there. “It is.” Another kiss to his neck. “Is it too big?”

“Fuck no,” Jongin replies, gripping Junmyeon’s biceps and shifting his hips again, whimpering as the tip of the cock drags over his prostate. 

“Ready?” Junmyeon asks. 

Jongin nods.

Suddenly, a wave of intense pleasure crashes through him, and he cries out, digging his nails into Junmyeon’s arms. The dildo is pressed firmly against his prostate, buzzing relentlessly and Jongin swears he’s never felt so good in his life. His thighs shake as he spreads them further and he lets out a choked sob, his dick twitching where it lies, hard against his stomach. He thinks he might come already and he tries to tell Junmyeon, but Junmyeon twists the base again and the buzzing intensifies. Jongin feels the urge to cry, or laugh, overwhelmed by the intensity, but instead he moans, uninhibited, his head digging into the pillows. 

Then, just as suddenly, the buzzing stops. Jongin opens his eyes to see Junmyeon grinning devilishly at him. “I was so close, fuck.” Jongin whines and Junmyeon laughs. 

“I know.” 

“You’re an ass.”

“Am I?” Junmyeon asks, licking up the shell of Jongin’s ear, slowly pulling the dildo out until it’s just the tip holding Jongin open. Jongin whimpers. 

“Please,” Jongin begs and Junmyeon has mercy on him, thrusting the dildo back into him, fucking him open with it. Junmyeon shifts, settling between Jongin’s thighs, pressing kisses against his sensitive skin and Jongin shivers, sliding his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair. 

Jongin’s breathing is ragged, his throat dry and voice hoarse. He can feel his orgasm building again, a dull pleasure simmering deep in his gut. “Harder,” he gasps, needing more friction, more pressure. 

When Junmyeon switches the vibrator on again, Jongin’s hips lift off the bed, his back bowing, a loud moan ripped from his throat. Junmyeon presses it right against his prostate and Jongin squeezes around it, hips undulating in the air. He faintly registers Junmyeon whispering something, sliding his hand up Jongin’s torso to thumb at his nipple. 

Just when Jongin thinks he can’t take any more, Junmyeon wraps his hand around Jongin’s cock and strokes. Jongin’s thighs shake and his stomach tightens. He thrusts weakly into Junmyeon’s fist, the movement dragging the dildo’s vibrating head against his prostate and he’s so close, so so close.

“That’s it, Jongin,” Junmyeon coaxes, and he sounds ragged, affected. “That’s it.” He repeats, tightening his grip on Jongin’s cock. “Come.” 

The first spurt of white lands high on Jongin’s chest and he lets out a shuddering moan, his eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted in Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon keeps stroking him, upping the speed on the vibrator and Jongin sobs, shaking as he comes in thick ropes over Junmyeon’s hand. It’s not until Jongin is pushing at his hands, whimpering and shuddering from oversensitivity that Junmyeon relents, sliding the dildo out from between Jongin’s legs. 

Jongin feels like jelly, unable to move, and he faintly registers Junmyeon wiping him clean with a warm, damp cloth. He hums contentedly when Junmyeon climbs in bed next to him, nuzzling against his side. “How was it?” he asks, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s neck. Jongin doesn’t think he can speak quite yet, so he just raises two thumbs in the air and Junmyeon laughs. “Just don’t go replacing me with one of those, my cock might not vibrate, but I have other ways to make up for it.”

“That you do.” Jongin says sleepily, his voice so hoarse he barely recognizes it. Junmyeon chuckles and snuggles closer and that’s when Jongin notices Junmyeon’s neglected cock pressed hard against his thigh. He turns to look at Junmyeon whose cheeks are stained a dark pink. “You didn’t get off.”

“It’s okay, Jongin,” he assures, but Jongin just pouts at him. 

“Let me take care of you.” Jongin says, pushing Junmyeon onto his back and crawling over him.

“You make it hard to say no.” Junmyeon is grinning up at him and there’s a lightness, a softness in his eyes and it squeezes Jongin’s heart. Junmyeon reaches up to cup Jongin’s cheek and Jongin turns to press a kiss to his palm. 

If Jongin had it his way, he’d lean in and kiss Junmyeon’s soft, pink mouth, but he knows the rules, and so he settles for leaving a trail of kisses down Junmyeon’s neck. “Let me take care of you.” He repeats, much quieter. One day, he thinks, _hopes_.


End file.
